Compartiendo la soledad
by Rx-sama
Summary: Quizá si hubiera nacido normal, como cualquier otro chico, tendría una visión más simple de la vida. Una visión enmarcada dentro de lo que la sociedad llamaba "correcto". Pero era homosexual, y eso conllevaba a ser catalogado como algo fuera de lo común.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola mis queridos lectores, vengo acá con una idea que azotó mi mente en una de mis disvagaciones post - crisis existencial, además por supuesto de que estoy loco. Pero bueno, eso le da un toque extra y picante al asunto XXD_

_Espero les guste, es un poco amargo al principio, luego se pone raro, y luego más raro aún._

* * *

Quizá si hubiera nacido normal, como cualquier otro chico, tendría una visión más simple de la vida, una visión enmarcada dentro de lo que la sociedad llamaba "correcto". Pero era homosexual, y eso conllevaba a ser catalogado como algo fuera de lo común, un pecado viviente, una aberración ante los ojos de Dios. Por ello prefería la soledad. Una soledad hermosa y mortificante, que le obligó con el paso del tiempo a forjar un carácter templado y majestuoso. Un carácter que le mantuvo alejado de aquellas personas que se acercaban solo para hacer daño.

En ocasiones, preguntas acusadoras se agolpaban y confundían su joven mente, haciéndole sentir culpable por elevar esa barrera impenetrable que hería a quienes en verdad deseaban ayudarlo. Cuestionaba su realidad, a veces era tan cruel. ¿Por qué tenía que ser homosexual? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle caso a Ichigo? Si tan solo le hubiera rechazado en aquella ocasión, cuando en medio de una pelea irracional se le abalanzó alegando que le gustaba, y que deseaba comenzar un romance con él, no hubiera sufrido a causa ese sentimiento tan desgarrador que devastó su corazón.

- Ishida ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? – solo quedaban él y Kurosaki en el salón de clases aquel día. Era tarde, pero Uryu prefirió quedarse, como esperando a que el viento dejara de soplar. Después de todo, su padre no estaría en casa; nunca lo estaba; nadie lo esperaba. Y el que Ichigo estuviera allí, esperando por él, le removía el corazón y le devolvía el alma y el aliento.

- No lo sé, Kurosaki – acomodó sus lentes aparentando ignorancia – ¿No crees que estás confundido? – debía usar su barrera. Esa barrera que alejaba hasta el más cauteloso.

- No, Ishida – el de naranjas cabellos tomó el brazo del Quincy con fuerza – ¡Me gustas! – volvió a repetir decidido. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso sabía que esa barrera tenía miles de agujeros? Pues debía convertirse en vapor entonces para poder atravesarla – Intentémoslo – invitó seguro, mirándolo a los ojos y robándole un suspiro ahogado.

El sol se ocultaba lentamente aquella tarde mágica, como si hubiese querido retratar e inmortalizar el momento en que una lágrima, de esas traicioneras, atravesaba la mejilla de Uryu con extrema lentitud y gratitud. Apretó los puños; su ojo le jugaba bromas pesadas. Se suponía que él no lloraba, y mucho menos delante de alguien. No delante del altanero de Ichigo.

- ¡Suéltame, Kurosaki! – se deshizo del agarre con violencia. No podía ser que existiera alguien que quisiera estar con él, que quisiera compartir su soledad y su desidia desmedida, por eso le rechazaba. Debía ser un espejismo, uno cruel y barato.

- No, Ishida – espetó imponente el Shinigami – ¿Acaso no eres homosexual? – tenía que preguntar. Debía estar seguro; después de todo él fue quién se lanzó a Uryu en días anteriores, robándole un beso tonto y efímero.

Pero el Quincy no respondió: Quizá porque era verdad; o quizá porque le molestaba ser como era. No sabía, no quería aceptarlo. Y antes de que el avellanado pudiera defenderse, un golpe furtivo de Uryu logró arrojarlo lejos, haciendo que cayera sobre algunos pupitres dispersándolos a su alrededor. Tenía fuerza; era un guerrero armado hasta los dientes después de todo. Ichigo se sobresaltó, mirando de reojo al otro quien enfurecido se arrojó sobre él.

- ¡¿Qué haces, Ishida? ¡Para ya! – tenía sujetas las manos del Quincy, no quería que una flecha terminara en medio de sus ojos, o peor aún, en su trasero por su insolencia.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado, Kurosaki! – su ira mal infundada pronto cedió, dando paso a una resignación repentina y vergonzosa – Tú no sabes nada… yo no… - llanto. Esa imagen pasmó a Ichigo, quien enternecido llevó una mano hasta una de sus mejillas, percibiendo la calidez y quietud que emanaba la piel tersa y blanca. Y aunque era un desastre identificando, e incluso sintiendo Reiatsus, atisbó una tristeza singular que le hizo querer aventurarse. Era un Uryu que nunca había visto; y sintió curiosidad.

- Ishida… - pronunció levemente, en un sonido casi imperceptible. Pero los labios del Quincy fueron más aventureros y osados que él, y con cautela, casi con timidez, rozaron con los suyos un instante; solo un pequeño momento en que la soledad y la tristeza desaparecieron para el joven y orgulloso guerrero.

Era repentino, lo sabía, pero no tenía nada de malo – para él - querer probar un mundo nuevo y diferente al habitual, a pesar de que a su alrededor, la mayoría de las personas pensaran distinto. Que absurdo. Por ello, muy adentro, aunque le doliera, debía – y quería - aceptar quién era. Porque había sido fuerte ante las adversidades: La muerte de su abuelo, la ausencia de su madre, y las apariciones esporádicas de su padre aparentando interés, lo habían marcado; aunado al hecho de que debía lidiar con una condición sexual sodomita y aberrante. Todo eso contribuyó a la formación de su barrera sólida e impenetrable, una barrera que con el tiempo fue cediendo gracias al cariño que recibía por parte de sus amigos y a las guerras brutales que había tenido que soportar, dejando pasar a quienes en verdad necesitaban de su ayuda. Pero Kurosaki, ese tonto tuvo que seguir hurgando hasta hallar su desesperación y grito de auxilio; un grito que solo era escuchado por él, y un grito que pensó, era de otra persona.

Ichigo lo abrazó. Un abrazo fuerte, seguro, cálido, así como las lágrimas que abochornaban las mejillas y la comisura de los labios del joven Quincy.

- No te preocupes – fueron sus palabras; palabras que creyó tenían un significado importante. Le volvió a besar, un beso que se selló con la llegada de la penumbra nocturna y de unas cuantas estrellas tímidas que titilaban casi en un susurro.

Ese día salieron de la escuela después de haber arreglado el salón de clases. Por poco un conserje los atrapa en esa posición comprometedora e indecente; no habían hecho nada malo, pero no hubiera sido normal que les hubiese encontrado abrazados. Uryu tenía una reputación que cuidar.

Kurosaki le ofreció acompañarlo a su casa. La noche cubría con su negrura las calles que eran iluminadas pobremente por algunos postes y por tanto era peligroso andar solo, y aunque el de obsidianas sabía defenderse de sobra, el de avellanas orbes usó esa excusa barata para pasar tiempo de calidad con él.

- La alcaldía debería hacer algo al respecto con esta oscuridad – se quejó Ishida tratando de evitar el tema. Le incomodaba hablar con su nuevo ¿novio? y era ciertamente bochornoso remembrar la escena de hacía unos instantes. Se había mostrado vulnerable y eso era inaceptable.

- ¿Somos pareja, Ishida? – el chico de tez pálida paró en seco; si bien esperaba la pregunta, hubiera preferido no escucharla. Ichigo se dio media vuelta al notar que su compañero ya no estaba a su lado. Lo miró con aquellos profundos y enternecedores ojos, esperando una respuesta.

- Vas muy rápido, Kurosaki – dijo, serio. Acomodó sus lentes en un intento por parecer desinteresado, pero le emocionó. Que alguien quisiera acompañarlo en su caminar desolado, iluminaba su visión opaca y confundida.

El Shinigami sustituto accedió, estaba de acuerdo con su acompañante. Le sorprendía tal fachada perfecta después de aquel desplome que dejó entrever sus miedos, por ello prefirió ir con precaución. A pesar de esa imagen sólida y fuerte que Ishida reflejaba, temía que en realidad pudiera desplomarse como delicada porcelana.

Tomaron el sendero más largo para llegar a la casa del Quincy, aprovechando cada momento grato y apacible que la noche amable, les concedía. Además, la negrura lo ocultaba todo, por lo que "accidentalmente" sus manos se vieron atrapadas y enredadas. Lo curioso es que ninguno hizo nada por querer desatar ese lazo. Ichigo sonrió, pero el otro no pudo sentir más vergüenza. ¿Cursis? Quizá. Pero la opacidad nocturna es una fiel cómplice de los amantes y aquella vez no fue la excepción. Solo la luz sórdida de unas cuantas estrellas y los bombillos defectuosos que titilaban de vez en cuando en los postes a lo largo de ese camino, revelaban aquel gesto que ni siquiera ellos se atrevieron a mirar.

- Buenas noches, Ishida – su cambio tan radical le hizo pensar que en verdad el Shinigami quería algo serio. Su actitud competitiva y desafiante había desaparecido, al menos por esa noche.

- Hasta luego, Kurosaki – se despidió apresurado. Aún le parecía extraña tanta confianza entre ellos, pero no podía negar, que la estrechez con su mano le hizo sentir reconfortado.

Abrió la puerta y entró ilusionado a su casa, dejando a Ichigo con un gesto de despedida al aire. Cuando cerró se apoyo de espaldas sobre la superficie de madera rústica, pensando en que tal vez aquel beso suave fue solo producto de su imaginación. Llevó un dedo a sus labios y con lentitud, palpó. No, fue real, el Reiatsu cálido y errante de Ichigo estaba esparcido por toda la piel de su rostro. Sonrió nostálgico.

- Llegas tarde – una voz fuerte y ronca se escuchó cerca; subió la mirada y allí estaba. "Cosa extraña", pensó al hallarlo sentado y con un cigarrillo endemoniado entre los dedos. No podía entender como siendo médico, fumara de esa forma tan irresponsable. Una, dos, tres cajas diarias: Asqueroso – No debes andar tan tarde por la calle – agregó serio.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – no entendía la intención de su regaño. Nunca preguntaba; nunca estaba, para ser exactos. ¿Quién era él para decirle lo que debía hacer?

- Eres mi hijo. Creo que es razón suficiente para que me importe – espetó severo para levantarse con porte del sillón. Caminó tranquilo hacia él mientras lo observaba desafiante; siempre era una lucha de miradas.

- Por favor – enarcó una ceja al escuchar tales palabras - ¿Ahora soy tu hijo? No me hagas reír – dejó salir una leve carcajada: Orgullosa y frenética – Nunca te he importado, esa es la verdad.

- No digas eso. Siempre me has importado – se acercó y tomó suavemente el brazo del Quincy menor, quien sobresaltado se quitó del agarre y se alejó lo suficiente para gritarle sus verdades.

- ¡Cállate! Eres un mentiroso, ¡Un hipócrita! – gritó eufórico y dolido. Por más que sea, era su padre; pero se sentía decepcionado y abatido ante esa muestra falsa de atención y cariño.

Una bofetada certera acalló la grosería del joven. Ryuken bien sabía que había fallado como padre, pero no permitiría que le faltara el respeto. Uryu, sorprendido, lo miró con ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso ahora se creía con derechos como para reaccionar de esa forma tan ruin? Nunca estaba en casa, nunca fue a una reunión de padres, nunca asistió a una de las obras de teatro en donde con dedicación confeccionó todo el vestuario del reparto, nunca le felicitó por sus buenas calificaciones, nunca le dio una palabra de aliento.

Nunca.

Se encaminó a su habitación, ya no quería hablar y mucho menos verlo. Pero de nuevo lo tomó por el brazo; ésta vez, con más fuerza y rudeza.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Quién te crees? – refutó molesto y alterado.

- Soy tu padre – contestó en una tira de voz que doblegó al otro. Si bien su rol paterno había sido un total fiasco, no quería el odio y el desprecio de su hijo.

- Déjame ir – dijo tranquilo, mirándolo con autoridad y entereza; pero notó algo peculiar. Un brillo que jamás había visto ¿Estaba llorando?

Ryuken se acercó un poco, cauteloso, con paciencia hasta juntar sus finos labios en la frente del chico, depositando un beso firme y respetuoso. Se aseguró de esparcir un poco de su Reiatsu poderoso e irresistible en el trozo de piel suave y tersa que había rozado; una carnada.

Uryu se estremeció. De nuevo una tórrida sensación – parecida a la que sintió con Ichigo - recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole sentir extasiado y extrañamente atraído; tal vez, demasiado.

- Perdóname – alcanzó a escuchar casi en un bisbiso agonizante. Su respiración tan cerca, le sosegaba, le alborotaba, le confundía.

- ¿Qué dices? – admirado, interrogó casi en un ahogo; pero no hubo respuesta.

El hombre mayor lo soltó de su agarre y el joven solo pudo verlo desaparecer tras la puerta que daba a su despacho: oscuro y deprimente, colmado de libros de temática médica reposando sobre estanterías viejas y valiosas; y en donde un escritorio antiguo en medio de la habitación, albergaba documentos y un sinfín de papeles importantes.

Siempre era eso.

Todo al final resultaba ser más importante que él.

Abatido, se desplomó sobre el suelo, intentando interpretar el significado de esa palabra ¿Verdad o mentira? Con Ryuken todo era posible; pero no podía negar, que le había llegado. Sobretodo, aquel aliento repugnante a nicotina, cálido y acogedor que lo envolvió e incitó mentalmente a acercarse más de lo debido.

Se levantó con premura al darse cuenta del tiempo que había estado allí, cavilando, como en trance. Fue hasta la cocina por un vaso con agua, estaba seco, deshidratado, con mucha, mucha sed.

Observando el líquido en el fondo mientras bebía, admiraba la capacidad del agua de adaptarse, cambiando de forma cuando el recipiente que la contenía, también lo hacía. Quería ser así: voluble. Pero luego recordó la estructura química del agua, unida por cientos de enlaces de hidrógeno y de enlaces covalentes; en otras palabras, cada partícula de agua estaba unida fuertemente a otra; y él, no estaba unido a nadie.

Estaba solo.

¿Pero, Kurosaki?

Sonrió al recordarlo.

Dejó el vaso en el mesón de la cocina y se encerró en su habitación; no deseaba otro encuentro fortuito con su padre. Ya el día había sido lo suficientemente pesado y solo quería dormir, o pensar; o ambos.

Se recostó sobre la cama, intentando asimilar lo sucedido: Primero, un Ichigo propio de una película romántica se le declaró, invitándolo a formar una pareja inmoral y fuera de lo que él en ocasiones acusaba de absurda y denigrante. Luego, su padre con aires de amor paternal tratando de adentrarse, al igual que el Shinigami, en su barrera fuerte y sensible. No entendía, pero por alguna razón, ya no se sentía tan solo, tan desdichado.

Resopló, un poco agitado, después del grito que dejó sorda a su almohada. Se sentó sobre la cama, y a su lado, la ventana yacía cerrada; retiró las cortinas inmóviles que la cubrían y la abrió. Quería respirar, sentir así sea una pequeña e insignificante brisa que acariciara su piel pálida y delicada, y observar como las hojas de los árboles se mecían a su compás. Observó la calle, vacía, oscura, ni un alma pasaba por allí; así que miró al cielo, éste parecía más entretenido. La luna lucía esplendorosa, ornamentada por las millones de estrellas que resaltaban su belleza. No estaban tan brillantes cuando salió de la escuela.

Un sonrojo descarado encendió sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de que el satélite atrevido los había visto tomados de la mano. "Soy un tonto, la luna no ve nada", pensó negando con la cabeza e irguiéndose de golpe; su sentido de guerrero percibió una presencia extraña ¿Era un Hollow? Sí. Así que eficiente como ninguno, fue en la búsqueda del dañino monstruo en pos de la purificación de su alma. Él no era como los Shinigamis, que destruían a la entidad.

Él los salvaba.

Como una muestra de que también podía salvarse.

* * *

_Bueno, será corto, ya casi lo tengo terminado, quería que fuera un one shot común y silvestre pero me tocó dividirlo en tres partes, sí, más o menos eso._

_Pues eso mis chicos, espero que les haya gustado y prometo traer una continuación pronto. Odio la tristeza y mis personajes siempre deben ser felices al final, ya sea comiendo pastel o en una cama con una revista XXX, =D FELICES. XDD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí traigo la continuación. Espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por los comentarios =D Besos a todos._

* * *

- Buenos días, Ishida – kun – saludó Orihime en ese tono amable que lo invitaba a sentirse mejor. Su buen ánimo siempre era un incentivo para hacerlo.

- Buenos días, Inoue - san – devolvió el saludo; normal, como siempre. Sentía que no debía darle importancia a esos pequeños detalles que alteraban su mundo interno.

- Gracias por ayudarnos anoche – se refería al Hollow. Ella también acudió ante la emergencia.

- No es nada, Inoue - san. Fue trabajo de equipo – mintió. Una sola de sus flechas fue suficiente para calmar el alboroto. Siempre podía valerse por él mismo, a pesar de que tenía claro que la participación de sus camaradas era invaluable.

- ¡Ah! Kurosaki – kun – entumecía sus oídos cuando hablada en ese tono tan chillón – Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Inoue – respondió el aludido con tranquilidad, observando de reojo al Quincy por encima del hombro de la chica – Ishida.

- Kurosaki – no debía darle mucha importancia. No a él, no a esos ojos penetrantes e intimidantes que le desnudaban y dejaban indefenso.

Pero Inoue lo notó; esa tensión le advertía que algo pasaba. Era mujer después de todo, y su intuición nunca fallaba.

En el receso, Ishida prefirió evitar al Shinigami, se sentía incómodo con solo verlo. De alguna forma, aunque su presencia le reconfortaba, no deseaba arrastrarlo con él a ese agujero que las circunstancias y el tiempo se habían encargado de excavar: un hoyo profundo, negro y deprimente. Por ello trató de evadirlo, con la intención de calmar y extinguir ese interés tan vivo como el fuego ardiente de una fogata. Además, no le comprendería; nadie lo hacía.

Solo él era capaz de manejar su situación.

¿Pero y si la luz de ese fuego era capaz de abolir la oscuridad de su agujero solitario?

- Ishida – kun – le dijo Orihime mirándolo con clemencia y comprensión – No estás solo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Inoue – san? – la pregunta retumbó en sus tímpanos, así como en su corazón. Le asombró la perspicacia de la joven; pero bien sabía que no era tonta, y mucho menos despistada.

- Sé lo que se siente, Ishida – kun – el viento gentil y grácil mecía con tranquilidad su cabello largo y sedoso, dándole una apariencia suave y apacible – Mis padres murieron, y mi hermano también – sus orbes grandes y expresivas se tornaron cristalinas – pero los tengo a ustedes, y eso es suficiente para mí – una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, infligiéndole al Quincy una dosis de confianza que le hizo reconsiderar sobre su situación – Todos te queremos, Ishida – kun, y no dejaremos que deambules solo por esa oscuridad.

- Inoue – san…

La chica, elegante se marchó, como caminando sobre el viento atrevido que amenazaba con alzar su falda, tratando de observar lo que se escondía bajo ella.

Tenía razón, todos ellos se preocupaban y deseaban lo mejor para él, pero su torpe y estropeado corazón no entendía de esas cosas, o más bien, no quería hacerlo. No deseaba involucrar a sus amigos en esas cuestiones tan estúpidas y efímeras por las que pasaba; porque sabía que pasarían ¿Cierto? No, no necesitaba ayuda. Desde siempre pudo con ello y ahora no sería la excepción. Pero admiraba a Inoue, ella tuvo que luchar contra la tristeza desde joven al verse sola y desamparada, levantándose en medio de esa tragedia terrible que la dejó sin familia. Al menos, él tenía a Ryuken; de adorno, pero lo tenía.

De nuevo se preguntó por qué traía a escena a su padre: ¿Lo quería? No. Si nunca antes le mendigó amor a su progenitor, mucho menos ahora, cuando en los últimos días su comportamiento extraño y errático le advertía de algo pervertido.

Perversión: Ichigo. Había otra forma de combatir la soledad.

- ¡Kurosaki! – llamó decidido - ¿Quieres…? - dudó - ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? – preguntó valiente. Si bien era algo que deseaba, aún titubeaba.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le dijo confundido; antes no había dejado nada claro. Los días pasaron y le pareció que el de obsidianas prefirió desentenderse de la situación. Por ello intuyó que no quería nada con él.

Ishida asintió, acomodando sus lentes en un gesto insinuante y provocador. El Shinigami sonrió y gustoso le acompañó hasta su casa, pero esta vez logró entrar, y no solo en su habitación. La cama perfectamente tendida quedó hecha un nido de perros cuando sus cuerpos sin experiencia pero colmados de hormonas, danzaron juguetones en medio de la oscuridad aparente que las cortinas y la puerta proporcionaban; porque aún era de día, y la luz revela los pecados.

- ¡Uryu! – ¡Que tonto! Olvidó pasar seguro a la puerta. Últimamente su padre era muy entrometido.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo osado, ante la mirada sorprendida de Ichigo, quien no entendía como podía ser tan desafiante. Bien sabía que su relación con ese hombre no era la mejor, pero ¿Acaso percibía odio en su tono de voz? No, solo decepción.

Ante esa respuesta tan altanera, Ryuken se marchó dejando a los dos jóvenes amantes atrás. Le asqueó ver a su hijo en esos brazos: ¿Por qué en los brazos de un Kurosaki? Que bochornoso, ¿Acaso estaban destinados a terminar bajo los cuerpos de esos Shinigamis patéticos? Parecía que el apellido tuviera mermelada o algún hechizo que los hacía volverse locos ante ellos; era tan denigrante.

Molesto, se encerró de nuevo en su despacho. Ya hablaría con Uryu cuando su jueguito terminara.

- Lo siento, Kurosaki – se disculpó ante la intromisión inoportuna de su padre.

- No te preocupes. Pero lucía muy molesto, y no lo culpo – expuso apenado - Tal vez deberías hablar con él – Ishida se irguió irascible, frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

- No es algo que te incumba, Kurosaki – dijo en ese tono frío y superior que exasperaba al de orbes avellana.

- ¡Claro que me incumbe! – refutó – No quiero que te reprendan por mi culpa – bajó el tono. No era su casa y no iba a empezar con un ridículo y vulgar espectáculo.

- No lo hará. Así que no tienes por qué inmiscuirte en mis asuntos -

- Pero… -

- No – acalló sus palabras con un beso seco y despiadado – Ahora vete, debo arreglar este desorden.

El joven tomó su camisa y salió de allí sin perder más tiempo. No podía creer la falta de tacto por parte del Quincy; pero en parte lo comprendía, por lo que decidió no asediarlo con sus comentarios. Cuando se asomó a la sala, vio al otro de los Ishida: gallardo, guapo y jodidamente interesante, sentado sobre un gran sofá, fumando sofisticado y con sutileza un largo y delicado pitillo blanco. Lo miró como por inercia, antes de darse cuenta de que aún estaba sin camisa.

Aunque si ya le había visto el resto, que más daba.

- No te acerques a mi hijo – ordenó serio, sensual, casi con repulsión.

Ryuken tampoco pasó por alto aquel delgado y fibroso cuerpo; sin duda, las guerras lo habían esculpido bien, sin mencionar los benditos genes que debió transmitirle el idiota de su padre. Aún así, no permitiría que un Kurosaki ultrajara de nuevo el apellido Ishida. Y le parecía inaudita la confianza que se tomaba el joven al andar desnudo por su casa. Que falta de respeto.

El Shinigami lo miró con desconfianza ¿Por qué esa agresividad? Bien sabía que no estuvo bien lo que hizo con su compañero, pero ese tono le dio a entender que algo más escondía. Pese a eso, no pudo ignorar que esa imagen imponente se le antojaba apetitosa y prefirió salir de allí antes de que delirios imaginarios azotaran su joven y atolondrada mente, llena de imágenes obscenas y dispuestas a tentarlo para que cayera ante cualquiera de ellas.

Ryuken suspiró cuando el chico se fue, la temperatura por alguna razón subió y la calefacción no estaba encendida.

Ahora debía hablar con su hijo. No quería que nadie lo tocara; no quería manos extrañas sobre él.

No esas manos.

- Uryu – dijo impertinente. Entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta de la habitación.

- Te he dicho que toques a la puerta antes de entrar – sentenció volviendo su mirada hacia la figura masculina y regia que su padre suponía bajo el umbral – Vete, aún debo arreglar algunas cosas.

- ¿Acaso no piensas explicarme lo que acaba de pasar? – preguntó en ese tono que hacía hervir la sangre del menor.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?: ¿Qué sea homosexual? ¿O que ya no voy a estar solo, como tú? – aquello que dijo fue como un dardo envenenado para él; pero ignoró lo último. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como vigilando a que alguna señal, cualquiera, le invitara a pasar.

- No me molesta que seas homosexual, eso es lo de menos ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – interrogó sereno, quizá algo emocionado ante esa revelación. Si bien tenía sus dudas, no lo sabía con seguridad.

- ¿Por qué no te lo dije? – una carcajada burlona escapó por su garganta – ¿Acaso te hubiera importado? – volvió a acusarlo, a señalarlo con furia. Una furia exquisita, ensayada, dañina.

- Por supuesto que sí – contraatacó con autoridad. Resopló - ¿Por qué nunca me llamas Papá?

- Dime, ¿Acaso lo mereces? – apretó los puños. Ya no recordaba la última vez que lo había llamado con orgullo: Padre. Que desilusión; no solo nunca quiso aceptar su estatus como Quincy, si no que dejó en manos de su padre – el abuelo - el destino de su propio hijo. No merecía tal honor, porque para ser un verdadero "Papá" se necesitan más que testículos y espermatozoides.

Ryuken, muy a su pesar, sabía que tenía razón; pero quería compensar su falta de atención, su falta de cariño. Su hijo había crecido, y él estuvo muy ocupado evadiendo su responsabilidad como progenitor. Pero ahora, quería en verdad demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Quizá ya era tarde, pero debía intentarlo.

Se acercó un poco, a pasos firmes y pesados, como previniendo que un viento fuerte y repentino se lo llevara lejos de su heredero. Miró con detenimiento aquellas obsidianas contrarias: osadas y temerosas, muy parecidas a las suyas. Tentadoras. Lo tomó por un brazo, con suavidad y delicadeza, no quería hacer daño.

Uryu se estremeció ante el comportamiento tan extraño de su padre, pero ese toque de alguna forma activó quien sabe que receptores en su cuerpo, transmitiendo señales sin duda excitantes y poco comunes. "Mi cerebro debe estar delirando" pensó en un intento por espabilar el pensamiento tan morboso que cruzaba por su mente, pero no podía evitarlo, el Reiatsu de su padre era excelso, vigoroso y maduro; muy distinto al de Ichigo. Nunca antes se había detenido a percibir con claridad la naturaleza del poder espiritual de ese Quincy desertor, y le gustaba ¡Joder! Ni siquiera intentó apartarlo, solo permitió que lo tumbara a la cama, desordenando las sábanas que con esfuerzo había tendido – de nuevo -

- ¿Qué haces? – susurró entre jadeos indebidos que escapaban sin permiso por su garganta, cuando Ryuken lamía la extensión de su cuello largo y delicado, delineando la tinta azul traslúcida que suponían venas bajo su piel pálida - ¡No, detente! – Gritó sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que hacían.

De un solo empujón arrojó el cuerpo del mayor al suelo. Éste miró impasible desde su posición a su hijo, arrepintiéndose al permitir que deseos absurdos y aberrantes dominaran su voluntad. Deseos que creyó eran producto de la falta de sueño o debido al efecto secundario del fármaco que estaba probando, pero no. Cuando vio al Kurosaki frenético entre las piernas de su hijo, quiso ser él quien estuviera en ese lugar privilegiado.

Sí, lo quería, pero no era normal, y tenía eso bien claro en su cabeza.

El Ishida menor no podía estar más perplejo ¿Qué acaso su padre estaba loco? No podía entender el por qué de su proceder; y mucho menos no podía concebir, que él mismo no hubiera ofrecido resistencia ante ese gesto obsceno que el Quincy mayor le brindó gustoso. Porque sintió como lo disfrutaba. Ambos lo hicieron.

Ryuken se levantó del suelo, mientras trataba de acomodar su corbata desbaratada así como su entereza. Observó como el menor, avergonzado y asustado, le dirigía una mirada punzante y perturbadora. Trató de decir algo, pero se contuvo, quiso ser prudente. No quería sembrar en Uryu más desconfianza de la que tenía. Además ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que su padre deseaba poseerlo? Que ridiculez, ni él mismo lo creía posible.

- No piensas decir nada – le disgustaba la desfachatez de Ryuken. Quizá no por el hecho de que le haya lamido el cuello con ese profesionalismo, siendo ellos padre e hijo, sino por la jodida expresión de hombre perfecto e imperturbable que denotaba su rostro; se veía tan tranquilo ¡Maldición!

- No creo que sea necesario – espetó en ese tono sereno, grueso, atractivo. Se dio la vuelta y dispuso a retirarse del cuarto.

- ¿No crees que sea necesario? – bufó enojado ante esa respuesta tan desinteresada - Pero si acabes de… - se mordió el labio; era inaceptable - ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? – preguntó ofendido. Ryuken se detuvo ante las palabras dichas por su hijo – Usas la misma táctica cobarde de siempre.

- No sé de qué hablas – refutó. Volvió a encararlo, serio, arqueando levemente una de sus finas cejas.

- Escapar ¿Te suena conocido? – ironizó burlón; era hora de enfrentarlo.

- ¿Escapar? - sonrió despreocupado – No creo que seas el indicado para hablarme de eso – devolvió el ataque con sutileza.

- ¿Qué dices? – apretó los dientes con furia y frunció el ceño. Quiso dar un golpe y resultó ser el golpeado.

- Sí, tú siempre huyes de ti, de la realidad que te rodea – vociferó en un tono pesado que taladró hasta lo más profundo de la mente de quien escuchaba ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pero no era el único que sabía usar retórica.

- Tal como lo haces tú – aseguró - Tal como lo haces justo ahora - agregó sonriendo endemoniadamente sexy. Sí quería jugar, usaría las mismas armas.

El mayor emitió una leve carcajada, casi inaudible. Se acercó de nuevo: uno, dos, tres pasos, sin despegar las miradas. Paró justo en frente; tuvo que bajar un poco la cabeza, le sacaba unos veinte centímetros de altura a su hijo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto, Uryu? -

- Quiero que te hagas cargo – lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, y lo atrajo hacia él. Apretó fuerte la tela. De verdad, de verdad que detestaba a Ryuken – Así que responde por esto, papá.

No supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ya no quería parar, no había marcha atrás. De alguna manera, debía – y quería - llenar aquel vacío que lo hacía sentir solo; y para que mentirse, un vacío que se generó en primera instancia por la ausencia tan marcada que su padre supuso.

Y tal vez si esa lengua no se hubiera movido tan bien dentro de su boca, hubiera reconsiderado apartarse, pero cuando por inercia sus piernas se elevaron y rodearon las caderas de Ryuken, y sus manos apresaron la espalda ancha y fuerte, supo que quería más.

El mayor, asombrado ante esa iniciativa, tomó los glúteos del chico y los apretó mientras devoraba salvaje su boca, degustando esos finos y sensuales labios que le hacían exasperar cuando emitían una de esas frases sarcásticas y acusadoras que lo delataban; pero prefería mantener cerrados los ojos, no quería despertar de esa fantasía que lo venía atolondrando desde hacía tanto tiempo. Una fantasía vaga al principio. Efímera, pensó. Luego, ya no lo creyó tan fervientemente.

Sí, ya no sabía si el amor hacia el joven era de padre, o de amante. Se confundió, y se aterró.

Cuando empezó a embestir y a sentir sobre el rostro el aliento cálido y húmedo de su hijo, así como sus jadeos ahogados y suplicantes, supo que iría al infierno, y se llevaría a Uryu con él.

Acabaron exhaustos y satisfechos.

- Aléjate – pidió el joven Quincy casi en un susurro, al darse cuenta de la realidad sucia y anormal por la que atravesaba, y lo peor de todo, es que el sexo fue mejor que el que había tenido con Ichigo, y ese mismo día. "Soy un regalado" pensó apenado, sumiéndose aún más en la depresión que le oprimía el pecho.

El Ishida mayor se sentó en la cama, mientras el otro, asustado y avergonzado, le daba la espalda acostado de lado sobre la misma. El de cabellos blancos recogió los pantalones y se los colocó de nuevo: ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podría ver de nuevo a los ojos a su hijo? Sabía de sobra que una oportunidad así era imposible, por lo que en ese momento, no supo qué hacer. La irá y el caos lo cegaron y se levantó de allí, abatido y pidiendo el perdón del cielo por su acción.

- Me vuelves a dejar – tenía miedo, y aunque anteriormente le había pedido que se marchara, de alguna forma necesitaba de su protección, de su cariño; y las sábanas no eran muy reconfortantes – No te vayas, papá.

- Yo… - escuchar esa palabra lo hacía sentir peor. Él no era padre, solo era un sujeto que quiso sexo y terminó por hacerlo con su hijo ¡Su hijo! Pero debía ser sensato: Él tampoco quería irse. No iba hacerlo de nuevo, no escaparía – No te preocupes – dijo en un tono seguro y grave, muy… paternal.

De nuevo Ryuken se recostó, de lado junto al joven, pero tocarlo de nuevo… temía volver a hacer eso. Solo cuando escuchó un "abrázame" suplicante por parte del otro, reunió el valor que necesitaba para hacerlo. Aquel toque, si bien fue cálido y acogedor, no le animó a intentar nada fuera de lo que él consideraba parte de un acto sexual; simplemente, lo envolvió entre sus brazos fuertes y gastados por el tiempo, percibiendo la identidad soberbia que la figura esbelta del Ishida menor transmitía bajo el edredón que él mismo chico había confeccionado.

Uryu, aún perturbado, quiso dejar de lado su orgullo solo un momento, un pequeño instante en donde por primera vez pudiera sentir sobre él un gesto de cariño paternal, un gesto, que esperó ansioso durante muchos años; y aunque quizá la primera señal de amor se asomó en forma de un sensual baile erótico y prohibido, no pudo pasar por alto ese abrazo sincero que el más grande le profesó después. No recordaba si alguna vez le había dado uno, por lo que éste sería un recuerdo digno de baúl.

El menor ocultó su rostro en la almohada, no quería pensar, ni sentir, pero era inevitable. Tembló cuando de la nada extraños sentimientos le advirtieron que no siguiera hurgando, porque podía encontrarse con algo aún más extraño, pero la voz de Ryuken lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo estremecer sus sentidos.

- Sabes – interrumpió hablando en voz baja, muy baja, cerca de su oído, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran – Esta no es forma de compartir nuestra soledad, Uryu -

- No crees que es tarde para decir eso – acotó el joven volteando y estableciendo contacto ocular con quien había cometido un pecado imperdonable, un contacto severo y acusador.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y tampoco opusiste resistencia – alegó dibujando una sonrisa burlona pero liviana. Subió una de sus manos, y con lentitud, acarició los cabellos oscuros de su hijo, percibiendo la textura y rudeza de unos cuantos nudos entre algunas finas hebras – debes desenredarlo – agregó.

- Solo eso tienes para decir – frunció un poco el ceño, pero él era así: Exasperante y prepotente en ocasiones - ¿Qué haremos ahora? – sus labios tan cerca, lo tentaban. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Se contuvo.

- Creo que… - tomó la barbilla de su hijo y procuró obtener su atención – debemos dejarnos llevar – lo besó. Un beso suave, corto y agridulce. ¿Arrepentimiento? Sí. Pero ya había pasado lo peor.

Uryu se dejó llevar, tal como dijo su padre. De alguna forma, ese vacío que le hacía sentir miserable y lo carcomía con el correr diario, empezaba a llenarse de un sentimiento que pensó, jamás sentiría; y aunque bien sabía que la compañía de Ryuken no era la mejor, ni la más sensata, ni la más sana, era la que quería. Pero para su desgracia, aún debía ocuparse de cierto problema, o mejor dicho, de cierto Shinigami.

* * *

_Pues bien, creo que solo un capítulo más y se acaba, aunque pensé que iban a ser dos solamente pero bueno..._

_Un lindo review me haría feliz mis amados lectores. Un beso y gracias por leer._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola mis amigos, ¿Cómo les va? Pues aquí les traigo la continuación y como dije es el último capítulo, quizás haga un pequeño epílogo. Ahora, les pido disculpas porque no puse como advertencia que habría incesto, y digo habría porque ya en el segundo capítulo está más claro que el agua XD Pero bien, pese a que quizá a algunos no les guste, hay otros cuantos pervertidillos que disfrutan de ver al padre y al hijo en esas cosas... sucias e indecentes XD Pues eso, gracias por leer y espero les agrade la conti._

_Besos a los que comentaron y a los que se tomaron de la molestia de leer._

* * *

Empezó a evitar a Ichigo, le avergonzaba verlo a los ojos después de lo que había hecho, y no era para menos, ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de verse al espejo; se daba asco. Era inconcebible lo que había hecho con su padre, pero se sintió tan bien, tan protegido. De alguna forma esas manos grandes y ásperas esparcieron un sin fin de caricias tórridas que dejaron a su corazón – y a su cuerpo - extrañamente extasiado y complacido; ¡Que tontería! ¿Ahora qué haría con el despistado de Kurosaki? ¿Qué haría con su vida? ¿Qué haría con esos sentimientos absurdos que incapacitaban su mente para que cavilara coordinadamente?

Pero no era el único con preocupaciones.

El Shinigami también estaba confundido ante la actitud tan esquiva de su compañero, ya que después de aquella tarde fugaz de sexo salvaje y turbulento, no hubo una respuesta concreta por parte de él. ¿Acaso Ryuken le habría dicho que no se le acercara? Después de todo fue muy explícito al poner de manifiesto su inconformidad cuando en voz ronca y sensual, espetó severo aquellas palabras que casi le dejan sordo. ¿Pero y si Uryu lo había decidido por si mismo? A fin de cuentas, nunca acataba las órdenes de su padre a cabalidad.

Cerró los ojos con tal de no observar su propia agonía martirizante e inadmisible antes de entrar de nuevo el salón de clases. Apretó los puños y se armó de valor.

- ¡Ishida! - debía aprovechar la oportunidad, estaban solos y no dejaría que escapara, no de nuevo. Su arrogancia y desinterés lo herían y no quería, y mucho menos permitiría que se burlara de él.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki? – era necesario desplegar su abanico gélido y distanciante. No podía, no iba a ilusionar a ese torpe si no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Después de lo que pasó, ya no estaba seguro de nada, y aunque su interés le halagaba e invitaba a acercarse, no podía aventurarse sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo.

- ¿Eso te pregunto yo, Ishida? ¿Qué mierda está pasando entre nosotros? – inquirió molesto. Era momento de tomar el toro por los cuernos y averiguar el motivo de su desidia tan cruel, ¿O acaso solo quiso un polvo vulgar y ocasional?

- No sé de qué hablas. Es mejor que te vayas, tengo un compromiso en el Club de costura – moría al emitir tales palabras. Pero era su estilo; un estilo refinado y despiadado.

Quiso irse y dejarle allí. ¿Para qué hacerle sufrir sin necesidad? Pero un movimiento rápido del chico fresa lo detuvo en seco. Esa mano fuerte y rústica tomó con brusquedad su muñeca, asegurándose de que no fuera a ningún lugar. El avellanado lo jaló hacia él con destreza y de un solo intento apresó esos labios odiosos que se le antojaban impertinentes y dulces; lo beso con tosquedad, seguridad y decisión. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, porque sino, no podría ayudarlo, no podría alcanzar ese corazón herido e indefenso que le cautivó en aquel ocaso cómplice y caluroso.

Uryu se rindió ante él, sin duda, su contacto le permitía alcanzar un cielo fresco y libre de ataduras, un cielo muy diferente al que tocó cuando estuvo con Ryuken: placentero y exquisito, pero colmado de prohibiciones justas e inquebrantables. Y aún no podía comprender por qué a pesar de saber que ese límite era una trampa mortal para su alma, no podía evitar acercarse e impregnarse con esa presencia gallarda y adulta que constituía su padre. De nuevo, una imagen azul imponente se apoderó de su voluntad y apartó con lentitud a Kurosaki; era duro, pero no aparentaría debilidad de nuevo frente a él.

- Por favor, déjame entrar – susurró Ichigo casi en una súplica. Tomó con cuidado el rostro del contrario, y junto al aliento cálido y sofocante que envolvía sus sentidos pegó su frente con la de él. No quería dejarlo ir, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

- No me toques – sentenció en una tirita de voz, como arrepintiéndose de cada letra pronunciada por sus labios. Bajó la mirada, se apenaba al huir de esa forma tan cobarde; que ironía, acusó al otro Quincy de lo mismo y él no era capaz de afrontar la situación. Ryuken tenía razón después de todo.

- ¿Cómo? – esa petición desagradable desbarató al Shinigami, quien dolido se alejó gradualmente - ¿Acaso hay alguien más? – esa duda lo invadió de repente. Si bien nunca fueron claras sus intenciones para con él, aquel día de romance fue suficiente para ilusionarlo.

Esa pregunta dejó perplejo al otro. ¿Acaso sabía algo acerca de lo que hacía con Ryuken? No, eso no podía ser, de lo contrario, estaba seguro que ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra. ¿Pero entonces por qué preguntaba? Tonto Ichigo, ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Era tanto su interés por un Quincy que caía ante placeres carnales y ordinarios? No podía ser posible que después de tal rivalidad, ahora se presentara ese sentimiento tan abrumador que empezaba a hacer estragos en su aturdido e inestable corazón.

Un momento ¿Amor? Pero, ¿Por quién?

El de obsidianas no respondió, tuvo miedo de que descubriera su farsa si daba una negativa; asimismo, sabía que si afirmaba tal aseveración, su compañero ni flojo ni perezoso se largaría dejándolo con esa opresión que perturbaba su vida. Pero ni él mismo se podía entender ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? Que se fuera y lo dejara con tal de no involucrarlo en su vida aburrida y miserable, ¡Que confusión! ¡Que desastre! Todo se convirtió en un jodido problema por culpa de su padre. Si él no estuviera en medio podría… quizá, compartir con el Shinigami algo de esa soledad melancólica que lo envolvía tan duramente.

Se dio la vuelta, tenerlo en frente era como ser aplastado por la roca de la vergüenza y la mentira.

- Con que esa es tu respuesta – ese silencio solo pudo ser interpretado de esa forma. Y antes de que la rabia lo dominara, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio en un intento por contener su sentir – Fui un tonto. Espero que seas feliz, Ishida.

Dolía, pero no podía hacer nada si el Quincy no se decidía. Salió del lugar con rapidez, no comprendía, en verdad era difícil saber lo que ese hombre pensaba, y mucho menos, quería. Pero tampoco se daría por vencido, averiguaría como fuera qué diablos le pasaba y por qué se empeñaba en alejarlo cuando él solo deseaba su seguridad y ofrecerle un pilar fuerte en dónde sostenerse. Porque lo veía; esa imagen perfecta que siempre denotaba en realidad era una fachada bien estructurada que albergaba un alma frágil y delicada.

- ¡Kurosa…! - se mordió la lengua antes de terminar de pronunciar ese nombre, ese nombre que envolvía un sinfín de recuerdos hermosos y que lo llevaba a sumirse en la desesperación por no ser capaz de corresponder a lo que él, amable le ofrecía. Pero era lo mejor, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, y antes de causarle un daño injusto y cruel, prefería dejarlo ir.

Se alejó triste y apesadumbrado del salón de clases. Esa pobre habitación siempre presenciaba conversaciones que no eran apropiadas y se apenaba al pensar que si las paredes pudieran hablar, su reputación estaría por los suelos. Sonrió despreocupado al pensar lo que pasaría si el instituto se llegara a enterar de su condición, pero no pesaba tanto como el hecho de sentir ese vacío solitario que le apretaba el pecho, y lo obligaba a esconderse bajo esa pared dura y pulcra que siempre presenciaban los demás; por ello consideró en aceptar la propuesta de Ichigo, su compañía molesta era una luz que mantenía viva en él una pequeña llama de esperanza. Pero tuvo que aparecer su padre de esa forma tan peculiar, y eso le confirmó con creces que su homosexualidad no era normal, o mejor dicho, que sus gustos no eran normales. Aunque muy a su pesar, esa compañía soberbia y fuerte le reconfortó más de lo que llegaba admitir.

Por eso debía y tenía que hablar con Ryuken.

Llegó a casa sin darse cuenta. Pensó ensimismado durante todo el recorrido de regreso y el tiempo se hizo casi nulo. Entró sin muchos ánimos, y en una plegaria que duró un femtosegundo pidió al cielo que su progenitor no estuviera en casa, no deseaba encontrarlo, solo quería descansar y olvidarse del mundo por unos momentos, momentos en los cuales su propia compañía sería más que suficiente para hacerle reflexionar. Verificó los alrededores y dio gracias al Dios que le hizo el favor de concederle su deseo. Por primera vez, agradeció estar solo. Fue directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y dejó sus cosas en el debido sitio; se quitó la camisa con parsimonia, casi con sensualidad, dejando al descubierto su pecho pálido y plano. Luego, se quitó las gafas y las dejó reposar sobra la pequeña mesa que yacía al lado de su cama. Se dio la vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía allí. Se miró. Quiso por un instante intercambiarse por ese otro chico que vivía del otro lado, intercambiar sus problemas, su sufrimiento, su soledad, su vida.

- Soy un Quincy - dijo con fuerza, con seguridad, como reprendiendo a la imagen que se erguía idéntica frente a él – Y estoy orgulloso de lo que soy.

El pobre espejo cayó en pedazos cuando una flecha de su propia confección arremetió contra el vidrio que reflejaba su desgracia, destruyendo aquello que contenía la realidad que lo asfixiaba sin darse cuenta, y con ello, acabando con su agonía.

- ¡Uryu! – Ryuken abrió la puerta de un solo golpe al entrar en casa y escuchar semejante alboroto.

- ¿Qué sucede? Te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar – dijo como si nada. El mayor bajó la mirada y observó los fragmentos del espejo dispersados en el piso, sin dejar de notar que algunos trozos lucían un tono rojizo.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué está roto el espejo? ¿Y por qué sangras? No me digas que… - su asombro ante esa posibilidad macabra nubló su juicio.

- ¿Qué? Ah, esto – se miró la mano que se había cortado y lanzó un suspiro al aire. Ni siquiera sintió dolor. Subió la vista y descifró el por qué de la sorpresa del otro – No soy tan estúpido como para quitarme la vida. No desvaríes, Ryuken – le dio la espalda al hombre y fue por sus gafas, sin ellas era difícil apreciar con claridad las cosas, los detalles.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué has roto el espejo? – se acercó un poco, extrañado ante el comportamiento tan explosivo que demostró el chico; él no solía ser así - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado, pero el otro se quedó callado. Lo sujetó fuerte por un brazo al no obtener respuesta de su parte. Su paciencia se colmaba y necesitaba saber que pasaba con su precioso hijo.

- No te preocupes – respondió tranquilo, ofreciendo una sonrisa que logró calmar la angustia del contrario. Subió una mano y con delicadeza acarició el rostro de su progenitor, sintiendo con el pulpejo de los dedos la textura de esa piel conservada pero no perdonada por el tiempo.

El mayor lo contempló con cierta admiración. Se reprendió desde ese día por su actitud tan impulsiva, pero comprendía muy bien que su deseo solo formaba parte de un sentimiento fugaz y pasajero; un sentimiento, que solo quiso suplir aquella falta de atención y cariño que le negó a su hijo por tantos años. Quizá tomó forma de la manera equivocada cuando consideró que debía retribuirle tanta desidia, porque también llegó a sentirse desdichado al dejar de lado a aquel que fue fruto de su amor. Pero ahora lograba ver que en realidad solo buscaba compensar su error. Y aunque no se arrepentía del todo por lo que había hecho, tenía claro que no podía volver a repetirse, no de nuevo; y al parecer Uryu también lo había entendido, lo leía en sus ojos mientras inconscientemente se acercaba más de lo debido.

Y aunque mentalmente se había prohibido el no volver a tocar esa piel lozana y nívea, no resistió el no rozar, un poquito, sus labios experimentados con esos otros finos y suaves. ¡Maldición! Si él tampoco ofrecía resistencia era difícil no acercarse y perderse en esas obsidianas tentadoras que prácticamente lo llamaban e invitaban a sumergirse; obsidianas oscuras y esperanzadoras que se aferraban con fuerza al presente, no importando el pasado ni el futuro.

- Debemos dejar de hacer esto. Eres mi padre – dijo despacio, en un tono manso y firme. A pesar de que correspondió el pequeño beso, la empatía que sintió con esa persona le advirtió que también comprendió cual era su lugar. Sonrió para sí al notar sin darse cuenta, lo mucho que había mejorado su relación con su papá.

- Sí, lo sé. Ven, vamos a curarte esa herida – ofreció amable aunque con cierta rigidez en su tono de voz. Ciertamente, le disgustó haberlo encontrado en esas condiciones, pero intuyó el por qué de su acción. Por ello no lo reprendió, de ahora en adelante, lo apoyaría, como siempre debió haberlo hecho – Ya regreso, iré por algunas vendas y desinfectante – suspiró y negó con la cabeza al observar la significativa herida que le causó el pedazo de vidrio – Fuiste muy descuidado e imprudente, Uryu – acotó.

Dicho esto, el Quincy grandioso y autoritario se marchó de la habitación. El Ishida menor siguió esa figura con la mirada hasta que desapreció bajo el umbral de su puerta. Se recostó en la cama con pesadez, esa cama clemente que albergaba sus recuerdos y tristezas. Una cama que contempló su soledad y que lo arropó en aquellos momentos en que de verdad necesitaba de protección. Recordaba con amargura días en los que ansiaba encontrar a su padre en casa, deseando mostrarle las calificaciones excelentes que lo hacían resaltar de entre la mayoría, además detestaba comer solo. Pero luego se volvió una costumbre el no hallarlo, y esa cama bondadosa se volvió su confidente y la única que le brindaba un poco de calor. Aunque eso se acabó cuando por arrogancia decidió enfrentar al Shinigami demostrando que su poder como Quincy, superaba los de él con creces. Ese idiota supo entenderlo de alguna forma y eso… eso era muy importante; tan importante que olvidaba asediar a su cama con esas quejas irrelevantes y fastidiosas que suponía, la tenían harta.

Llevó su mano ilesa a la cara y con ella se tapó los ojos; quería llorar, llorar de felicidad porque había comprendido que a pesar de todo, no estaba solo.

- Kurosaki… - bisbisó al aire.

- ¿Amas a ese Shinigami? – se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su padre; entró con cautela y para colmo sabía esconder su presencia a la perfección. Se quitó la mano que obstruía su vista y apreció como el mayor tomaba asiento a su lado, para luego dejar las cosas que había traído sobre la mesa.

- ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? – inquirió burlón.

- Era una pregunta, pero creo que es obvio – manifestó con un dejo de molestia en la voz – Dame la mano lesionada – pidió al chico, quien enseguida obedeció – Sinceramente, no sé qué le ves a ese Kurosaki.

- No creo que estés en posición para desaprobar a las personas con quienes establezco una relación – reprochó extrañado y un poco irritado ante esas palabras tan despectivas – Y a todas estas ¿Por qué esa actitud tan despreciable con él? Ya lo había notado, pero intuí que solo era por dártelas de padre protector.

Lanzó una mirada acusadora a quien lo curaba, como tratando de leer por encima de ese muro de hielo que su padre eficientemente erguía entre ambos. Algo ocultaba y necesitaba saber qué era. Ryuken lo encaró enarcando con sutileza una de sus finas cejas; bajó la mirada y con un último pequeño esfuerzo, terminó de vendar la mano del menor.

- Listo – aseveró estableciendo de nuevo contacto ocular con el otro – De nada.

- No te desvíes del tema – su intriga lo invitaba a seguir buscando.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Uryu? – su expresión le dio a entender al pequeño Quincy que trataba un tema delicado.

- Creo que he sido claro, papá – presionó severo.

El mayor se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos alejándose de ella, deteniéndose frente al montón de trozos de espejo que reposaban en el suelo. Dio un suspiro audible que calmó un poco la curiosidad de su heredero, y observando mil imágenes de su persona reflejadas en los cientos de trozos, advirtió que parecían rasgar con sutileza en su pasado vivo e imposible de olvidar. Sintió una ligera opresión cuando recordó esa época amarga y cruel; una época, que si bien no fue muy alentadora, fue una de las mejores de su vida. Una época que le enseñó bien cual era su lugar como Quincy, y como hombre.

- Hace mucho tiempo tuve una relación con el padre de Ichigo, Uryu – reveló nostálgico mientras se daba la vuelta paulatinamente. Miró a su hijo desde su posición: estricto, elegante, inmutable.

- ¿Qué tipo de relación? – indagó apoyándose en los codos, en un intento por sentarse en la cama. Le tomó una centésima de segundo, pero dedujo la respuesta por sí mismo – Entiendo – posó la mirada al frente y bajó la cabeza; ahora comprendía algunas cosas.

- No deseo ahondar en el asunto, y sé que tal vez ese chico tiene buenas intenciones, pero no quiero que sufras – dio otro suspiro melancólico y con su dedo pulgar e índice apretó la pequeña arruga que tenía en medio de las cejas.

- No lo haré. Sé cuidarme solo – acotó autosuficiente el muchacho.

Ryuken se enorgullecía en cierto modo ante la actitud del chico: tan soberbia, valiente y altiva; era su hijo sin duda alguna. Caminó un poco hasta quedar de nuevo a su lado, pero esta vez, se arrodilló y sin decir nada más, abrazó con fuerza al que yacía en la cama. Un abrazo sincero, hermoso, cálido, verdadero. El Ishida menor se sorprendió ante ese comportamiento tan entusiasta y repentino, pero le conmovió; y antes de que su mente organizada previniera cualquier cosa, correspondió ese gesto de gran significado para él.

- Creo que nunca he dicho esto antes, y tal vez no lo vuelva a repetir – habló en voz baja muy cerca del oído del menor, con entereza y decisión – pero te quiero – confesó seguro – Y me arrepiento de no haber sido un buen padre. Lo lamento, Uryu – se separó un poco, lo suficiente para verle a los ojos y dejarle claro que decía la verdad, una verdad vergonzosa pero necesaria.

- Tienes razón – esbozó una pequeña y sensual sonrisa que desconcertó al otro hombre – No vuelvas a repetirlo. Te oyes ridículo, papá - agregó en un tono burlón que hizo gracia a quien escuchaba – pero muchas gracias – el mayor apreció como el reflejo de esa mirada oscura se tornó amable. Ya no recordaba la última vez que los ojos de su hijo brillaban con tal intensidad. Sonrió complacido – Tus palabras tienen gran valor para mí.

El Ishida padre se levantó del suelo y posó una mano en los cabellos de su hijo. Ese incómodo intercambio de palabras sin duda fue reconfortante para ambos al entender que solo necesitaban eso, unas ínfimas palabras que alentaran el amor mutuo que sentían; un amor que quizá fue prohibido al principio, pero que fue el impulso inicial que los llevó de una manera discreta a obtener el acercamiento que anhelaban. Un verdadero acercamiento.

- Espero que ese chico te haga feliz, porque sino, se las tendrá que ver conmigo – impuso serio. Deslizó uno de sus finos dedos por la mejilla del joven hasta la barbilla, y con un poco de fuerza, la elevó – Aún sigues siendo mi hijo – el tono refinado y uniforme en que lo dijo provocó que Uryu esbozara una fina e imperceptible sonrisa.

- Y tú sigues siendo mi padre – respondió enarcando una ceja con sensualidad. Con el dedo medio de su mano sana acomodó sus gafas y sutilmente retiró ese otro dedo que sostenía sin esfuerzo su mentón – Por cierto, tenemos compañía – advirtió el joven fijando la vista en la ventana de su habitación.

- Sí, el pobre chico tiene media hora afuera; es pésimo ocultando su Reiatsu, tal como su padre – acotó mientras daba media vuelta y disponía su retirada del dormitorio – No hagan mucho ruido – espetó en una entonación gruesa que sugirió al oyente que volvía a ser el mismo ser de siempre; pero lo prefería así: arrogante, sofisticado y estricto.

Y sin más que agregar, salió de ese recinto del pecado. El Quincy joven suspiró cuando la puerta de su recámara se cerró, y sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó sin prisas de la cama. Miró su mano vendada y apreció el esfuerzo que su padre había hecho para tratarla. Intentó cerrarla, sin embargo, aún dolía; pero irónicamente, ya no sentía más aflicción ni pesar. Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana y volvió a sonreír.

Sí, ya no estaría solo.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, Kurosaki? – preguntó una vez abrió la ventana y visualizó al Shinigami caminando de un lado hacia otro.

- ¡Ishida! – gritó sorprendido - ¿Cómo supiste que…?

- ¿Qué estabas aquí abajo? – inquirió socarrón – Simple, eres un desastre escondiendo tu poder espiritual, Shinigami – regañó simpático – ¿Qué esperas? Sube – invitó.

El sustituto acudió ante la petición amable que el Quincy le ofreció. Después de ese pequeño altercado, supo que no quería dejar ir tan fácil al sujeto que de alguna forma, le removía el corazón, y no permitiría que esa alma estuviera sola nunca más. Por eso fue a su casa, pero fue muy cobarde para entrar y hablar con él directamente, por lo que prefirió pensar un poco lo que diría a su compañero antes de encararlo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Ichigo se preocupó al notar la mano vendada de su compañero así como el pequeño desastre que había en el suelo.

- No – respondió dibujando una leve sonrisa; una sonrisa que advirtió a quien observaba que podía estar tranquilo a pesar de la repuesta que recibió - pero ahora lo estaré.

El de cabellos color naranja se acercó, y lentamente pegó su cuerpo al Quincy. No entendía nada, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Solo sentía que debía estar ahí, en ese lugar, junto a él. Solo eso. Y aunque Uryu tenía claro que su recuperación apenas comenzaba, no dejaba de lado a aquella soledad, que para bien o para mal, fue la única que supo comprenderlo en sus momentos desolados. ¿Irónico? Tal vez; pero por alguna razón lo comprendió cuando percibió tras la puerta el Reiatsu característico de su padre, espiando y asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien; de que estuviera, compartiendo su soledad.

**Fin...**

* * *

_Pues fin XD Gracias por leer, como ya indiqué al principio puede que haga un pequeño epílogo, me gustaría que el padre le enseñara a los niños algo de anatomía, aunque puede que de eso saque material para otro fic, pero basta de estas parejas, quiero intentar con otras XD Y sé que Hessefan estará de acuerdo conmigo :P_

_Hasta luego y nos leemos de nuevo por ahí en alguna nebulosa. Besos._

_Y ya saben, no sean tacaños, quiero reviews, prometo responderlos todos ¿Vale?_


End file.
